Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a high-gain wideband antenna apparatus, and more particularly, to a high-gain wideband antenna apparatus capable of controlling a phase and a magnitude of a reflection coefficient by including a cover in which conductor patterns having a specific shape are arranged on both surfaces of a dielectric material.
Generally, an antenna, which is an essential apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal in a wireless communication system, is resonated with an electromagnetic wave of a specific frequency to transmit and receive an electromagnetic signal of a corresponding frequency.
Recently, with the rapid development of the wireless communication system, a use of the antenna has been diversified. Further, various methods for improving a gain and characteristics of the antenna have been proposed.
As a method for improving the gain of the antenna, a method for improving the gain of the antenna while an electromagnetic wave from the antenna being resonated in a resonator by disposing a feeding apparatus of the antenna in a Fabry-Perot resonator has been proposed.
The Fabry-Perot resonator type antenna can improve the gain of the antenna, but has a too narrow bandwidth and thus, cannot be easily applied for transmission and reception of a wideband signal.
As the related art, there is US Patent Laid-Open No. 2007/0200788 (Publication in Aug. 30, 2007: Antenna Unit Having A Single Antenna Element And A Periodic Structure Upper Plate).
The above-mentioned technical configuration is a background art for helping understanding of the present invention and does not mean related arts well known in a technical field to which the present invention pertains.